


I am not jelaous

by UsagiToxic



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Drama, English, F/M, Non-English Source, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Songfic, Translation, need proofreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mireille is in love. So what happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not jelaous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не ревную](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936610) by [UsagiToxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic). 



> The melody is Zero Hour by Yuki Kajiura.

'Kirika, meet Felix Despre. Felix, meet Kirika Yumura.'

The girl and the man shook hands. He didn't know her, she learned his curriculum vitae by heart already (Mireille wasn't aware about this). Kirika thought that her friend deserves not the best (the best does not exist), but good one.

'Nice to meet you' - said Kirika quietly.

It was a serene summer twilight. Mireille decided to acquaint her closest souls on the most neutral ground. Both Kirika and Felix were calm while speaking about their possible meeting, but the woman was still worried. Kirika never "shared" her with anybody else yet, and Felix?

Will Felix understand her firm bond with Kirika? Will he ask unnecessary questions, which she wouldn't answer, which could result in their quarrel?

'On which year are you?'

'Third year'.

'And how do the studies go?"

'Of course, she is an example for her peers, and also mine. Kirika is diligent.' - Mireille interfered.

The serene summer twilight wasn't disturbed by cries or electrified tension in the air. Kirika wasn't verbose - she never was.

'Surgeon? It's scary to imagine such fragile girl as you at this place. Aren't you afraid? The practice will be in morgue...'

'Not when we are eating, Felix!'

The man laughed and apologized. Kirika told him that everything would be okay.

Since when Noir were afraid of corpses.

***

'So, how is he?' - Mireille asked with a shade of worry in her tone of voice, when they had returned home and engaged in their daily ritual of cleaning and checking their guns. Felix didn't allow them to go home alone - he left them only near their house, not asking for a late tea party. He was worried. Who knows what could happen with two young girls in the darkness.

He didn't know.

'Good' - Kirika answered after pondering for a bit.

Corsica's daughter sighed and tried to turn her own straining into joke:

"I hope you don't have an idea of taking him away from me! Search for your own 'good' one!"

She wasn't answered. Kirika preferred to skip jokes like this. She never understood them.

The daily ritual was continuing. Both girls got fed up with it already. They didn't use their guns anymore, but it's better to overensure. Their experience showed that you never know when you have to use your gun.

'Maybe...' - Mireille said quietly. 'Maybe I will move to his apartment soon. Do you mind, Kirika?' - she asked in a louder tone.

Kirika's senses were sharp enough to hear everything and understand the true meaning. It was not "maybe". It was "I want to".

If course she minded. She hadn't anybody close except Mireille. It was as if they grew into Siamese twins through their black thread of fate.

'I do not mind' - Kirika smiled.

Mireille smiled back. After everything they'd been through she began to pay attention to Kirika's emotions more. She liked the fact that Kirika smiled more often.

'Will you be able to make through without me? Or maybe you will move to dorms? You have nice student's township there. You will know your peers better.'

Kirika shrugged, looking at her Beretta.

'May we?' - she asked after the long pause. And only Mireille knew, what questions and lacerations were hidden behind this couple of words.

'We may' - she nodded.

They were afraid. They had to fight for a "normal" life just like before they fought just to save it. On the outside it seemed an easy thing. But they weren't sure if their neighbor weren't a spy, would the faceless man come for Kirika again, or maybe somebody could sent Mireille a strange letter again.

And maybe Felix was somebody else too.

And if he wasn't, he was in the deal already.

May they, when the risque is at every step?

'We should shoot each other right now if we are going to dread' - said Mireille in a dull manner, compiling her gun and pointing it at Kirika in a familiar fashion. It was a habit, and Corsica's daughter couldn't get rid of it.

Kirika knew that Mireille wouldn't shoot. She wasn't a coward.

But they both weren't sure if this story with Felix won't end up with tragedy.

***

A middle-aged French woman was standing in the cemetery yard, looking at the fresh grave. She was looking young and blooming. A woman was blond with grey-blue eyes. She was a copy of her mother - she always had been told that.

A young, curly haired, fancy dressed girl was standing near her. The girl couldn't focus and to support woman with words at least - she only was holding an old, shabby teddy bear closer and closer to herself. A strong, robust man was standing a bit farther, leaning against a fence. There was an old man near him. The old man barely held his feelings inside. He wanted to cry, but couldn't let himself do that. Even a bit, even like a man - he couldn't.

People die. This happens with everybody, every day.

And we should be happy for those who were able to die their own deaths, knowing that their life wasn't wasted; for those who were able to go away in sleep, without pain and worries.

And apart from this sorrowful crowd, with hands hidden in pockets, an old, fragile on the surface Japanese woman was standing firmly. She was standing and smiling faintly.


End file.
